Trips Through Time
by DarkSkyeDawn
Summary: Something is wrong with the well, instead of sending Kagome 500 years in the past, it sends her farther back. Read as she goes through different time periods, and changes everything she knows. OOC. Bankotsu/Kagome
1. Chapter 1

**Trips Through Time**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters.**_

A/N: This is a Bankotsu/Kagome fanfic. Hope you enjoy it! Please read and review.

**Chapter 1 - Past Of The Past**

"Mom!" Kagome said, aggravated, "I have to go now!"

Mrs. Higarashi just smiled, "I know dear, but we do miss you when you're gone."

Kagome finally managed to wiggle out of her mother's arms. Waving a happy goodbye at her mother, Sota, and her grandfather, she headed towards the well. Carrying her large yellow bag, she climbed onto the rim of the well. Jumping, she was surrounded by a light. The light was usually a light blue, but now was a dark green. Kagome frowned.

_Why is it changed?_ She thought confused.

Settling gently on the ground, she looked up at the bright blue sky. Slowly she climbed out of the well. Looking around, she was confused. It was the same place...but different somehow. The trees looked younger, the air odd. Kagome started walking towards Kaede's village. After a while of walking, she came to the place where the village was, only it wasn't there anymore. Kagome looked around confused. There was no building, or huts, or people around.

"What is going on? Inuyasha!" She shouted, waiting for an answer. None came.

Growing anxious, she shouted again, "INUYASHA!" Still nothing, "Grrr, SIT!"

She waited for the sound of crashing, but again, nothing came. Now she started panicking. Turning, ready to head back to the well, she bumped squarely into someone's chest. Gasping, she backed up, an apology on her lips. The apology faded as she saw just who she had bumped in to. It was Sesshomaru, only he looked younger, around teen years. His face was not quite as cold as she was used to, and he was only slightly taller than herself.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "How is it that you know my name, human?"

_Well, that sounds more like him, _Kagome thought sourly.

"I..well..." Kagome said, trying to figure out what was going on, "I...um...come from the future. There is this well I go through to come back in time, but usually I do not come this far back. I'm not sure how that happened, but I should really get back..."

Sesshomaru growled slighty, "How do I know that you are not lying?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Because I knew you're name?"

Sesshomaru glared at her, "It would not be unusual for you to have heard of me. I am heir to the Western Lands when my father dies."

Kagome started, "Inu Taisho is...still alive?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, looking a little confused, "Why wouldn't he be?"

"Um..." Kagome had no clue what to say, this was all too much for her.

"You have yet to prove what you say," Sesshomaru reminded her.

"Oh, well let's see, since this is before your father dies," Kagome said, thinking, "Um, let's see. You're father mated with a human named Izayoi. And Inuyasha was born...no wait, that happened right before you're father died, so I am farther back than that...uh...has your father battled Rukotsusei?"

Sesshomaru was looking at her with something close to shock, "How do you know this? My father has indeed mated with a human, and this human is pregnant. He is getting ready to leave to battle Ryukotsusei."

_Wait a minute, _Kagome thought, _If he hasn't gone yet...maybe I can change the past! Make it to where Inu Taisho doesn't die!_

"Listen to me," Kagome said, urgently, "I told you I was from the future. I need to speak with your father. If he goes to battel Ryukotsusei, then he will be really injured, and he will go after Izayoi and Inuyasha, and be killed. I have to talk to him."

Surpisingly, Sesshomaru didn't argue, just gave a sharp nod. Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

"We need to get back to the castle quickly," He said, "I will transform and carry you."

"Transform?" Kagome thought, nervously, "You mean your dog demon form?"

"No,"

Leaving it at that, he transformed into a pure white ball of energy. Soaring towards her, Sesshomaru touched her body. She instantly transformed, connecting her energy with his. Sesshomaru headed west, towards his father's castle. He got there within a short time. Transforming back, Kagome felt slightly dizzy. She swayed a little bit, but managed to stay on her feet. Sesshomaru walked inside the castle, Kagome not far behind him. They walked into what looked like an office of sorts. Sitting behind a desk was Inu Taisho, the great dog demon.

Sesshomaru bowed slightly before him, "Father."

Inu Taisho inclined his head, "Sesshomaru." His eyes fell on Kagome, "Who is this?"

"This is..." Sesshomaru looked questionangly at her.

"Oh," Kagome said, "My name is Kagome. I need to tell you something important."

Inu Taisho let out a nod, urging her to continue.

"I know you will find this hard to believe, but I am from the future," Kagome began, she explained about her travels through the well, then explained why she needed to talk to him, "And I know that if you go and battle Ryukotsusei, you will be very hurt. After that, when you go after Izayoi and your son, you will be killed. Izayoi gets stabbed, and dies, but you bring her back to life with the Tensaiga, then cover her and Inuyasha with the robe of the fire rat. you stay behind and fight the lord of the castle, Takemaru. I am telling you this so that you can prevent it from happening."

Inu Taisho sat back in his chair, processing what Kagome had said. Kagome waited, holding her breathe. If he didn't believe her...

Inu Taisho straightened, "I believe you, Kagome wasn't it?" at Kagome's nod, he continued, "I believe you simply because you know things that only me or Sesshomaru knows of. Like what the Tensaiga is capable of, and that I am the father of Izayoi's child. I thank you for this information."

Kagome smiled, relieved, "It is no problem, I just wanted to help. Inuyasha did not have a very good childhood with you gone, and I wanted to change that. Maybe I have made it better for him, made it to where he doesn't have to grow up alone."

"Alone?" Sesshomaru said, quietly, "Then, where was I?"

Kagome looked at him, uncomfortable, "Well...you hated him. I'm not exactly sure why, but in the future, you always insulted him about being a half-demon, I think was why."

Sesshomaru frowned deeply, "Why would I hate him for such a petty reason? Half-demon or not, he is still my brother...I am really such a heartless person in the future?"

Kagome shifted, still uncomfortable, "Well, now that you know, maybe it will be different."

Sesshomaru nodded, his frown disappearing, "I will make sure of it. Father, if you will allow me, I would like to accompany you to take care of Ryukotsusei."

Inu Taisho nodded, "We will need to hurry though, before Izayoi can be hurt."

"I will go to the castle where she is at," Kagome said, "I am a priestess, and I should be able to protect her if anything happens. Hopefully, we will be able to get away without notice. They will let me in, I'm sure, I am human after all."

Inu Taisho frowned, but reluctantly nodded, "Very well, but take care of yourself, young priestess."

"I will," Kagome promised.

With that, they left the castle. Inu Taisho gave Kagome instructions on how to get to the castle Izayoi was at. Him and Sesshomaru left to go fight Ryukotsusei, who was terrozing villages farther north. Kagome headed towards the castle, her bow cluchted tightly in her hand. It had been 3 years since she had first started traveling through the well, and her marksmanship, alone with her priestess powers, had grown considerably. She made her way to the castle without problem. As this was Inu Taisho's land, demon's did not attack. All beings knew of Lord Inu Taisho's fondness for humans, and the penalty for demon's harming them. As she approached the gate, she tried to think of a way to get inside the gates of the castle. Inu Taisho had told her that he had planned on battling Ryukotusei one week from them, so Kagome assumed they wouldn't have the catlse surrounded.

_How do I get in? _Kagome pondered, _I guess I can just ask for shelter, thank god Sesshomaru and Inu Taisho let me borrow some clothes..._

Because of her odd cothing, Inu Taisho had insisted on her wearing a kimono instead, so as not to arouse suspicion. Sesshomaru had agreed, and had ordered a servant to fetch her something appropiate. The kimono was beautiful. It was made of pure silk, dark blue in color, with a silver sash, and silver moons covering it. Kagome walked up to the guard standing by the gate.

Kagome smiled sweetly at him, "Hello," Kagome said, "I am a priestess, and I have been traveling for a long ways, and am very tired. Could I possibly have some lodgings, and food? I can pay for it."

"We will ask the Lord," the guard answered, "Kenjin, go request permission from Lord Takemaru."

With a nod the guard went inside the caste. Shortly afterwards, the guard came back, Lord Takemaru with him. Kagome froze, then forced herself to relax. Smiling up at the lord, she tried to maintain her composure.

Lord Takemaru looked her over, then gave a sharp nod, "Very well, priestess, you may stay the night here."

Kagome bowed her head in thanks, then followed him and one of the guards onto the ground. The guard showed her to a room, and told her a servant would be there shortly with some food. Kagome murmered her thanks. She waited until the servant had come and gone before she left the room. She walked slowly to where Inu Taisho had said Izayoi's room was, avoiding everyone. Kagome made it to the room without incident. On a cushion sat Izayoi, very pretty, and also very pregnant. The women looked up as Kagome slipped inside the room. Izayoi frowned slightly.

"I do not believe I have seen you before," Izayoi said politely, "May I ask what I can help you with?"

Kagome hurried to her side and spoke quickly, "We need to leave this place, Lady Izayoi. I was sent here by Lord Inu Taisho. I don't have time to explain everything right now, but I am from the future, and if you stay here your life, and Inu Taisho's will be in danger."

"Inu Taisho?" Izayoi said, her eyes widening, "O-Of course, we shall leave immediatly."

Kagome nodded, and helped the women to her feet. Peeking out the door, Kagome made sure there was no one there, then quietly led Izayoi out of her room.

"We need to find a way to get past the gate..." Kagome whispered softly.

"There is a door in the back wall," Izayoi whispered back, "It is used by servants to fetch water and herbs."

Kagome nodded. Izayoi motioned, and Kagome followed her. They soon arrived at the door. Openeing it quickly, Izayoi started to leave. A shout sounded across the grounds.

"Lord Takemaru! That priestess and Lady Izayoi are escaping through the back!"

"Oh shit," Kagome murmered, as more shouts sounded, along with the sound of running feet.

Kagome quickly pulled Izayoi through the door. They started running. Soon, Izayoi stopped, panting and holding her bulging stomach. Kagome immediatly felt guilty. They stopped in a clearing, where Kagome pulled her bow off of her shoulder.

"We will wait here for Inu Taisho and Sesshomaru," Kagome said, readying her bow, "You can't possibly keep running. Do not worry, I can keep them at bay until Inu Taisho and Sesshomaru arrive. Sit down now, and rest."

Still breathing heavy, Izayoi obeyed, sitting on the soft grass. Kagome aimed her bow as the shouts got closer. The first one through the tress was Takemaru. He stopped when he saw the bow that was pointed straight at his heart.

"Don't move," Kagome said firmly, "Or this arrow will go straight through your heart."

Takemaru growled slightly, "What are you doing with Lady Izayoi? Have you come to take her back to that _demon_?"

Kagome grew mad, "Yes, I have! Because she wants too. She loves him."

"Love," Takemaru hissed, "How could she love a half-demon. As soon as she gives birth to that half-breed bastard, I will kill the child, and take Izayoi as my own."

"Over my dead body!" Kagome snarled.

"As you wish!" Takemaru lunged at her, sword drawn.

Kagome immediatly let her arrow go, flying straight at his chest. He dropped to the ground, not moving. Shaking slightly, Kagome notched another arrow. Soldiers were surrounding the the clearing, closing in on them. Kagome tried to keep her hands steady, she had never killed a human before.

_I had too, _Kagome told herself, forcefully, _He would have killed me and Inuyasha if I hadn't. He was evil!_

Izayoi was frightened, "What are we to do now?"

Kagome tightened her grip on the bow, "Don't worry, we will be okay."

Kagome kept herself between most of the soldiers, and the pregnant women behind her. All at once, the soldiers rushed towards her, their swords out. Kagome cringed as they drew near. Suddenly, there was a loud roar, and a giant dog landed in the clearing, swiping at the guards. A moment after, a smaller, but still huge, dog demon dropped down next to the first. Seeing the two dog demons, the rest of the guards hastily ran off. Inu Taisho and Sesshomaru shrank back into their human forms. Izayoi gave a cry, and rushed into Inu Taisho's arms. Inu Taisho held her tightly.

"Let's go home," Inu Taisho said, then looked at Kagome, "Will you be joining us?"

Kagome hesitated, then nodded, "For a little while only. I would like to ask a favor of you, if you do not mind."

Inu Taisho nodded, "Of course, you saved my life, and our future, we are forever in your debt."

Back at the castle, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inu Taisho, and Izayoi sat together, listening to Kagome relate the stories about Inuyasha, Kikyo and Naraku.

"So," Kagome concluded, "If you could tell Inuyasha, when he gets older, and possibly help kill Naraku, then none of it will ever happen."

Sesshomaru and Inu Taisho nodded, "Of course," Sesshomaru said, "It will not be a problem to take care of this Naraku before he turns into a demon."

Kagome nodded her head, grateful, "It is time for me to leave then. I want to see if I can get back to my own time. If Naraku is killed before he can cause any damage, there is no reason for me to return to the feudal era."

Kagome's heart clenched at the thought. _If Kikyo and Inuyasha are not going to be betrayed by Naraku, _Kagome thought, _then they will most likely stay together...it is for the best, even if I do love Inuyasha._

Kagome stood, and gave her goodbyes. Sesshomaru escorted her to the well. She looked down into it, preparing herself, then jumped. Again, the strange green light surrounded her. She softly landed, and began climbing out. Kagome knew immediatly she wasn't back in her own time, there was no building surrounding the well. As she climbed out, she looked for Sesshomaru, wondering if she had simply come back to the same time. He was no where in site.

_Something tells me I'm still not in the right time, _Kagome thought to herself as she sat on the side of the well.

"Hey!" a young boy's voice shouted, "Who're you?"

Kagome looked up to see a young boy standing a few feet from her, hands on his hips. He was wearing a white and blue kimono. His hair was black and was in a long braid down his back. On is forehead was a pointy cross. Kagome's eyes widened is shock, recognizing him.

_He looks about 7, _Kagome thought, _Bankotsu, leader of the band of seven..._

A/N: well, that is the end of that chapter, hope you enjoyed it. please leave me a review and tell me what you think. i'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters (cries)**_

A/N: Hello again. Here is the second chapter to my story. I know that the timeline isn't going to be exact, but just use your imagination. Thanks and enjoy!

_Last Time:_

_Something tells me I'm still not in the right time, Kagome thought to herself as she sat on the side of the well._

_"Hey!" a young boy's voice shouted, "Who're you?"_

_Kaogme looked up to see a young boy standing a few feet from her, hands on his hips. He was wearing a white and blue kimono. His hair was black and was in a long braid down his back. On his forehead was a pointy cross. Kagome's eyes widened in shock, recognizing him._

_He looks about 7, Kagome thought, Bankotsu, leader of the band of seven..._

**Chapter 2 **

"B-Bankotsu?" Kagome stuttered at.

The small boy glared at her, "I asked you who you were!"

Kagome gulped, "My name is Kagome."

"Bankotsu!" another voice yelled, "Where'd you go, big brother?"

Kagome stared as another small boy, this one about 5, came into the clearing. He had two stripes down the side of his face, and he looked more like a girl than a boy.

_That's Jakotsu!_ Kagome thought, feeling as though she might faint.

Jakotsu stopped and looked at her, wrinkling his noise, "Eeeew, its a _girl_!"

Kagome smiled a bit, thinking to herself, _Already doesn't like girls, what a surprise._

Bankotsu crossed his arms over his chest and tried to look intimidating. Kagome nearly laughed out loud. She kneeled in front of him.

"Where are your parents at?" Kagome said, "You really shouldn't be wandering around alone."

Sadness flickered in his eyes for a moment, then was gone, "We don't have any parents! I am in charge!"

Kagome sighed and stood up. _There is no way I can just leave them here. They are so young. _

"Come on, you two," Kagome said, heading west, where she hoped she could find Inu Taisho or Sesshomaru.

Bankotsu snorted, "Ha! We aren't going anywhere with you!"

Kagome's eyes flashed with irritation. She walked over and grabbed Bankotsu by the shoulders, marching him in front of her.

"Hey!" he yelped, "Hands off!"

"Oh just hush," Kagome said, "You are coming with me. You can go willing or by force."

Bankotsu muttered, but started walking on his own. Jakotsu watched this with surprise on his young face, then followed after. Kagome continued on through the forest, hoping that she was headed in the right direction. She wasn't sure what was wrong with the well, but she needed to talk to _someone _that she knew. Maybe one of the dog demons would know what to do. As they walked, Kagome saw a flash of red and silver in the trees.

"Inuyash!" Kagome cried happily.

The half-demon started at his name, and missed the next branch. He fell to the ground with a thud. Growling, he stood on his feet.

"What the hell was that for!" he shouted, "And who the hell are you?"

Kagome's heart saddened a little. She had almost forgotten that Inuyasha would no longer remember her. Inuyasha acted almost the same, obviously growing up with his family hadn't improved his temper any. Kagome sighed.

"I need to talk to your father and brother," Kagome explained, "They'll know who I am."

Inuyasha turned his head towards her in surprise, "Hey, you wouldn't happen to be Kagome, would you?"

"How did you know?" Kagome asked, shocked.

"My father, brother, and mom told me about you. They told me you looked a lot like Kikyo. They were worried, and said you might come back some day. Come on," Inuyasha said, taking off through the forest again, "I'll take you to them."

"Wait Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, "I'm human, I can't keep up with you. And I have children with me!"

Bankotsu and Jakotsu had stayed silent through the conversation, staring at the half-demon.

"Oh, his ears are so cute," Jakotsu cooed.

Inuyasha looked at the child in horror, as Kagome tried to stifle her laugh. Inuyasha growled and kneeled in front of Kagome.

"Come on, I can carry you three, it will be a lot faster," He muttered.

"Oh goody, can I rub your ears," Jakotsu said, happily.

Bankotsu just rolled his eyes. Kagome had Jakotsu climb on her back, and she helped Bankotsu up on Inuyasha next to her. She kept one arm around Bankotsu, making sure he didn't fall. Inuyasha took off, heading towards the castle. It took them a couple of hours to get there, and by the time they did, Jakotsu and Bankotsu had fallen asleep. Kagome was tired herself, after what she had gone through. Inuyasha put Kagome down when they reached the front gate. He kept a hold on Bankotsu, letting him sleep. Kagome did the same with Jakotsu. They walked inside the castle, heading towards Inu Taisho's study. When Kagome walked into the room, she saw Inu Taisho, Izayoi, and Sesshomaru sitting or standing around the room. They looked at her in surprise. Sesshomaru had grown quite a bit, and looked almost exactly like he did when Kagome first met him. The only difference was the look on his face. Kagome was used to the cold expressionless face of Sesshomaru, but his, while not friendly, was considerably warmer.

"Kagome!" Izayoi exclaimed, rushing forward to give the girl a hug, "You don't look any different at all!"

Kagome smiled up at the still young and beautiful women, "Actually, you don't either, Lady Izayoi!"

"Oh," Izayoi said happily, "My life is extended. Me and Inu Taisho exchanged blood, and it lenghthened my life to match his own."

"That's wonderful," Kagome said, clapping her hands together happily.

"Hello Father, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, bowing slightly in their direction, "Mother," He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

Kagome's eyes started to water at the sight. She was happy Inuyasha had his family. Another person came into the room. She looked almost exactly like Kagome. Kagome stared at her suprised.

_Kikyo, _Kagome thought, _She is a half-demon?!_

Through Kikyo's hair poked two, black dog ears. Her nails were longer, as was her teeth. She was carrying a sleeping child, around Jakotsu's age. Kikyo, in turn, looked at Kagome, rather shocked.

"Kikyo!" Kagome finally found her voice, "You're...you're a half-demon?"

Kikyo nodded, "Yes, and you must be Kagome. Lord Inu Taisho and Lord Sesshomaru have told us all about your visit. It seems we are indebted to you for our happiness, and our very lives."

Kagome shifted, "Well, yeah, I guess, but...I don't understand, how are you a half-demon?"

Kikyo smiled, "Well, after Lord Inu Taisho _finally _told us about you, we made a choice. You see, Lord Inu Taisho refused to me or Inuyasha about you at first. He waited until we were already in love, but he told us in time to destroy Onigumo before he could become Naraku. I still had the Shikon Jewel, so I used the wish to make me a half-demon like Inuyasha."

"But," Kagome said, frowning, "I thought that the jewel would turn tainted and evil if it was not a pure wish."

"Not exactly," Kikyo answered, "You know that the jewel was created from both good and evil, correct?" at Kagome's nod, she continued, "Well, a good wish would make the jewel pure, but it would still be here, and demons would still come after it, wishing it for themselves. The same goes for a bad wish. The jewel wold turn dark and tainted, and still be of this earth. By making my wish, it combined both evil and good, and both sides that created the jewel rested in peace. The Shikon jewel was no more."

Kagome nodded slowly, trying to process the information.

"So," Kagome cleared her throat, looking at the child in Kikyo's arms, "You and Inuyasha have mated?"

Kikyo's mouth opened in surprise, then followed Kagome's eyes. As her eyes rested on the child, she blushed a deep red.

"Oh no," Kikyo said quickly, "You have got it wrong, this isn't mine and Inuyasha's child, she is..."

Her words were cut off as the child woke woke up. The child's eyes were amber-gold, but her hair was black. She too had dog ears poking from her hair. The girl jumped down and rushed towards Sesshomaru.

"Brother!" the child yelled, hurtling herself into Sesshomaru's arms.

"Brother?" Kagome repeated confused.

Her gaze went to Inu Taisho and Izayoi. Inu Taisho was grinning, while Izayoi was blushing slightly.

Kagome's eyes widened, "Oh! You had another child, then?"

Izayoi nodded, her cheeks still a little pink, "Yes, her name is Inukira. As you can see, she is very fond of Sesshomaru. He has been gone on an around for the past couple weeks, and has just returned."

Kagome grinned. Her eyes turned back to the small girl. Inukira smiled up at her older brother with adoration. Sesshomaru smiled gently down at her. Kagome felt her heart swell and warm.

_This is how it should be, _Kagome thought, _This is better, for everyone...even if I have lost Inuyasha in the process._

"Here," Kikyo offered, taking Jakotsu from Kagome, "Me and Inuyasha will lay them down in the guest room."

Kagome nodded as Kikyo and Inuyasha left the room, carrying the children.

"So," Inu Taisho asked, "What brings you back here."

Kagome sighed, "Well, actually, to me, it seems like I just left. When I jumped back into the well from before, it brought me to this time."

"Hmm," Inu Taisho said, thoughtfully, "Maybe Kikyo will know something. She was a priestess after all."

Not a moment afterwards, Kikyo and Inuyasha returned. Kagome asked Kikyo if she knew anything about the well. Kikyo was surprised.

"I have never heard anything of it," Kikyo said, to Kagome's dissapointment.

"What I don't understand," Inuyasha said, frowning, "Is that if we killed Onigumo before all this happened, then wouldn't she have never came back in time?"

"That's a good question," Kagome said.

"It is complicated," Kikyo said, "But I am sure I know the answer. Time is very odd, and for someone to go through time is unusual. Think of it like this, every person is a line, and that line is straight, and contains that persons life. For every person, the events would be different. Every line has different events. That is why our memories of what happend are different from your own. The events still happened, but on your line only. They were absent on ours. The lines cross occasionally, that is how you were remembered. Do you understand at all."

Kagome stared at her, "Not really, no."

Kikyo sighed, "Well, it is hard to explain time. Just accept the events."

Kagome nodded, "Okay, good idea, my head was starting to hurt."

Nearly everyone in the room laughed. Kagome smiled around at everyone, then grew sad.

_They are a family, _Kaogme thought, _Will I ever see my family again? I don't even fit in here anymore._

"So who are the children with you?" Izayoi asked.

"Oh them" Kagome then proceeded to explain about the band of seven.

"Well why did you help them," Inuyasha demanded, "If they are going to become murderers?"

"Well," Kagome began, "I was hoping that I could change that. I mean, I know they won't come back to life with the shards like they did before. But, maybe I can stop them from forming the band of seven."

"That is a good idea," Inu Taisho said, "Please say that you will stay, for a little while at least, and maybe you can convince them to grow up good, instead of evil."

"Yes," Kagome agreed, "I think I will."

Bankotsu and Jakotsu weren't very happy that they were now in Kagome's care. After time, though, they began to get closer and closer to her. Kagome felt that she did really well in showing them that they didn't have to grow up to be bad. After 3 months of living at the castle, Kagome decided it was time for her to try again. She still wanted to get home. Bankotsu and Jakotsu were not happy about her leaving.

"Don't go!" Jakotsu wailed, clinging to Kagome's kimono (she had been given quite a few clothes to wear).

"I'm sorry, Jakotsu," Kagome said, "I have too. Don't worry, I will never forget you. And you will still have Inuyasha Sesshomaru, and everyone else here."

"I don't care!" Jakotsu cried, "I want you to stay!"

Kagome sighed. Bankotsu was standing a little ways from her, his arms crossed, and his expression stormy. All of them had accompanied her to the well to see her off.

"Are you sure you won't change your mind?" Inu Taisho asked.

Kagome nodded, "I'm sure," she untangled Jakotsu from her kimono, "I miss my mother, grandfather and brother."

He nodded, understanding, "I hope it goes right for you, but if it doesn't, we might see you again in a few years."

Kagome let out a laugh, "You will take care of Bankotsu and Jakotsu won't you?"

At his nod, Kagome climbed onto the rim of the well. She jumped in, hoping for the normal soft blue light she was used too. The light turned neither blue, nor green, but a bright red.

_Oh no_, Kagome thought, _Now what is it doing?_

When she landed, Kagome immediatly looked up. She sighed when she saw the clear blue sky instead of the roof she had been hoping for. Wondering where, or rather, when she was now, she climbed out of the well. She stood, looking around, trying to find some clue of what time she was in now.

"You're back," a shocked voice sounded from behind her.

Turning, she saw Bankotsu. He was much older, looking somewhat older than when she had first met him. Bankotsu was staring at her with a mixture of anger, suprise, and hurt.

_He hasn't forgotten me..._

"Hello Bankotsu," Kagome said quietly.

A/N: well, finished with the 2nd chapter. Yay me! By the way, I don't know if Bankotsu and Jakotsu are really brothers. The anime never really said, so I just made them that way in the story. Since I don't really know how to add this into the story, she is back around the same time that she usually arrived in. Bankotsu never died, so he is a decade older than he looked in the series. I'm not sure exactly how old, but I'll probably put him around...oh I don't know, twenty something or another. If you have an idea on how old he should be, let me know. And I had to put her in the same time as she usually visited for the rest of the story. You'll see. Anyways. Please read and review, and thank you some much for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**_

A/N: thanks for all the reviews!! anyways, on with the story!

_Last Time:_

_"You're back," a shocked voice sounded behind her._

_Turning, she saw Bankotsu. He was much older, looking somewhat older than whenshe had first met him. Bankotsu was staring at her with a mixture of anger, surprise, and hurt._

_He hasn't forgotten me..._

_"Hello Bankotsu," Kagome said quietly._

**Chapter 3**

"What are you doing here," Bankotsu said angrily, "And you don't look any different."

Kagome winced at his harsh tone, "That's because to me, I just left from when you where 7."

Bankotsu glared at her, "Well, it may have only been a few minutes for you, but it has been 20 years now since you abandoned us."

"What are you talking about," Kagome yelled, finally losing her temper, "I never abandoned you! I have my own home to go to."

Bankotsu crossed his arms and continued to glare at her. Kagome had a flashback of him doing the same thing when he was 7. She tried to stiffle her giggle, but her laugh erupted anyways. Bankotsu didn't look too happy.

"What is so funny?" he said, sourly.

"Oh," Kagome said, trying to catch her breath, "I'm sorry, it's just, you did that alot when you were 7."

Bankotsu growled. A voice floated towards them.

"Hey, big brother! Are you still waiting for Kagome! We should head back to the castle she's not com..." Jakotsu's words were cut off as he saw Kagome.

Kagome looked back and forth from Bankotsu to Jakotsu. Bankotsu was blushing furiously.

_How often did he come here to wait for me? _Kagome wondered.

"Kagome!" Jakotsu shouted.

With that, he flung himself at her, wrapping her in a hug. Kagome let out a whoosh of air as her feet left the ground.

"Jakotsu..." Kagome managed to chocked out, "I missed you too, but I can't breath..."

"Oops," Jakotsu said, setting Kagome back down, "Sorry. You look exactly the way I remember you."

Kagome smiled as she again explained. _They remembered me, _Kagome thought, _even though it has been twenty years for them...they both remember me._

"So do you guys still live at Inu Taisho's castle?" they nodded, "How is everyone there doing?"

"Pretty good," Jakotsu answered, then sighed, "It's just too bad though...Inuyasha doesn't seem to know I exist."

Kagome surpressed a snort. Obviously, evil or not, Jakotsu still liked Inuyasha. Kagome sat on the edge of the well as she listened to Jakotsu explain what had happened in his life for the past twenty years. Kagome kept sneaking glances at Bankotsu, who stood silently, a familiar stormy expression on his face.

"Bankotsu was just no fun to be around most of the time," Jakotsu's word cut through Kagome's mind, "He comes here everyday, and will sit for hours on end."

"Jakotsu," Bankotsu growled, "You need to know when to shut your mouth!"

"Hey," Jakotus put both hands in the air, "I was just telling the truth. Jeez, you can be such a jerk."

Kagome smiled slightly, Jakotus's words going through her mind.

_Did he really miss me that much? _Kagome thought, staring at Bankotsu, _He sure has grown up. He grew into a really handsome man..._

Kagome mentally shook her head, trying to rid the thoughts going throug her brain.

_Baka! _Kagome scolded herself, _The last time I saw him, he was seven! How could you think things like that!_

Kagome was so distracted with her thoughts, she didn't see or hear Inukira coming up beside her.

Inukira took a deep breathe, "KAGOME!"

"Ahhh," Kagome screamed, falling backwards.

Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Inukira all tried to catch her as she fell inside the well. The bright light that usually surrounded Kagome didn't come. Kagome landed with a hard thump on the floor, her head hitting the side of the well. Kagome let out a cry of pain, holding her head. She vaguely heard someone shout her name. Her last thought before she lost consciousness was that the well hadn't sent her through, and how she felt oddly relieved...

"Baka..." (Idiot)

"You need to be careful..."

Voices drifted in and out of Kagome's mind as she struggled to wake up. Her head was throbbing, and she felt slightly queezy.

"Gomen (sorry) father...I didn't mean to..."

"Shh, she is waking up!"

Kagome struggled to open her eyes. She blinked a few times, trying to clear her vision. Bankotsu and Jakotsu's worried faces swimmed into view. Kagome sat up slowly, looking around herself. She was lying in a large bed, and their was quite a few people surrounding her. Inu Taisho stood with his arm around his mate, Izayoi. Kikyo was leaned towards her, her face anxious, with Inuyasha standing slightly behind her. Sesshomaru stood against the far wall, holding onto Inukira, who was trying to get towards Kagome. Bankotsu and Jakotsu were sitting on either side of her.

"Gomen, Kagome," Inukira said, her eyes sorrow filled.

Kagome winced as she put a hand to her aching head, "It's okay, Inukira. Don't feel guilty, it was an accident."

Inukira smiled her relief, "Then would you tell Bankotsu to stop yelling at me? He has been ever since he carried you here."

Kagome's dark brown eyes found Bankotsu's deep blue ones. He looked vaguely embarassed. Kagome's lips curled up into a slight smile.

"I'm alright, Bankotsu," Kagome said, softly, "How did you carry me all this way?"

Bankotsu let out a snort, "It wasn't hard, you're a lot smaller than I remember."

Kagome laughed, "That's because then you were seven years old. I was still bigger than you then."

Inu Taisho spoke up, turning everyone's attention to him, "I must say, we are happy to see you again, Kagome. But it is my understanding you fell into the well, and yet you stayed in this time."

Kagome nodded, hesitantly, "Yeah, I don't know why though. I don't think the well will let me through anymore."

"Good," Jakotsu stated, "That means that you won't have to leave anymore. You are the only female besides Lady Izayoi and Lady Inukira, that I can stand."

Kagome saw Jakotsu shoot a sour look towards Kikyo, which Kikyo completely ignored. Inuyasha's face took on a look of anger, and he growled slightly. Jakotsu sent a sweet smile Inuyasha's way, and Kagome had to choke back a laugh. Obviously Kikyo and Jakotsu didn't get along very well. Kagome's thoughts turned back to the well.

_Why couldn't I get through?_ she wondered to herself, _What is going on?_

Kagome glanced at Kikyo, "Kikyo, do you have any idea why I can't get through the well anymore?"

Kikyo shook her head, "No, this is beyond my experience, however, I do know someone who could help. Her name is Tsubaki..."

Kagome stared at Kikyo in horro, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Kikyo looked up, surprised, "You know her?"

"Yeah," Kagome said with a sigh, "When I met her before the well started messing up, she tried to get me to kill Inuyasha, and then tried to kill me."

Kikyo stared at her shocked, "Surely not, Tsubaki is very kind, she is my best friend."

"Um.." Kagome looked at her confused, "You mean she never tried to curse you?"

Kikyo stared at Kagome, confused, "Of course not..."

Kagome shook her head, "Obviously things have changed more than I thought from my interference with the past."

Inu Taisho spoke up then, "It is very possible, the least little thing done in the past can drastically change the future."

Kagome shook her head, still trying to process all the information. She put a hand to her forehead as dull pain shot through her skull. She felt a warm hand on the back of her neck, massaging gently. Kagome's eyes lifted to see Bankotsu sitting close, his hand the one on her neck. Kagome flushed, her cheeks turning red with embarassement.

_Baka! _She told herself furiously, _What the fuck are you doing? Damn it all to hell, why am I thinking like this. _

Bankotsu smiled down at the woman who had been on his mind for the past 20 years. Even when she was gone, he remembered her beatiful face, and long silky hair. Bankotsu sighed to himself. Even at seven he had told himself he would grow up, and marry Kagome. As he got older, he grew mad that she had abandoned them. He vowed to himself that no longer how long it took, he would find her. Now, here she was, looking the exact same as she did 20 years ago. Bankotsu's heart clenched as he looked down at the small girl. He really hadn't realized she was so small. Now that he was 27, he towered over her. Bankotsu saw her eyes fall on him for a second, before turning again. Her cheeks turned a deep shade of pink. Bankotsu smirked to himself.

_So, _Bankotsu thought, _She is embarassed by me. I may have been really young before, but maybe she is realizing that even though she hasn't gotten any older, I have. I'm quite a bit older than her now._

Kagome cleared her throat, "Well, where can I find Tsubaki?"

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed slightly. He wouldn't let her go, not again. Still, there was no use in making her mad.

"She is in the northern mountains," Kikyo replied, "I'm not exactly sure where. But, it will be a long trip. I will go with you."

Kagome nodded her thanks.

"I'm going also," Inuyasha stated.

Kagome flashed him a smile. Even though he didn't remember her, she still remembered him. He would always be in her heart. Even though Kagome felt sad, she did not regret what she did. Everyone was much happier this way. Kagome sighed to herself. Maybe, someday, someone would come along for her.

"Me and Jakotsu are going, too," Bankotsu stated.

Before Kagome could say anything, Inu Taisho spoke up, "That is a good idea. Even without the Shikon jewel, there are still many demons out there. Sesshomaru, I want you to accompany them, also. Protect them, they are family."

To Kagome's immense surprise, Sesshomaru nodded without an arguement. He didn't even look upset about having to travel with humans and a half-demon. _Well, _Kagome thought, smiling slightly, _I guess he kept his promise that he would change. I'm glad._

"You should rest up for the night, Lady Kagome," Izayoi said, her voice soft, "I know you will want to leave soon, but use tonight to gather your strength."

Kagome blushed a little bit, "You don't have to call me Lady, I don't have such a title here."

Izayoi blinked, "But of course you do. Everyone here does, even if they don't like it," her eyes flickered to Inuyasha, "But, every one of you have been accepted into our clan. Inu Taisho has binded all of you into the family. You are now part of our family."

Kagome smiled, her eyes tearing up a bit. To her, it was amazing how many things had changed. After that, Inu Taisho insisted everyone get to bed, they would be leaving early. Bankotsu stayed behind as everyone else filed out of the room. He still sat beside Kagome on the bed. Kagome finally looked up, trying to control her blush.

"Why do you have to go back," Bankotsu said softly, pushing back a lock of hair on Kagome's forehead.

Kagome's heart quickened, "I have to, Bankotsu, my family is on the other side of the well."

Bankotsu smiled, a little sadly, "I understand, I just wish there was something I could do to make you want to stay."

With that, he leaned forward, and lighlty brushed his lips across hers. It was over within a second, and Bankotsu stood up.

He flashed her a smirk, "I'm not giving up, Kagome," Bankotsu said, "I've waited 20 years for you, I'm not going to give you up now."

Before Kagome could say anything, he left the room. Kagome put her fingers to her lips, feeling where Bankotsu had kissed her. Bankotsu's words affected Kagome more than she wanted to. A thought dawned on her.

_Oh no, _Kagome thought, her eyes widening, _How could I be so stupid! I'm falling in love with Bankotsu!_

A/N: okaaaay, that is the end of Chapter 3. I'm sorry it took so long, but I'll try and have the next chapter up as soon as possible. As always, please read and review! Thank you!

Sesshomaru: there is no way i would be NICE to that dirty half-breed

Inuyasha: (snort) like you're nice to anyone anyways

Darkskyedawn: come on, you two, it's just a story

Sesshomaru: (growl)

Kagome: (giggle) I think it's great

Inuyasha: you would...

Kagome: what's that supposed to mean!

Inuyasha: it means you're stupid enough to want the impossible!

Darkskyedawn: ...um...Inuyasha...I wouldn't...

Kagome: Inuyasha! SIT!

Crash!

Darkskyedawn: told you


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the anime (double damn!)**_

_Last Time:_

_Oh no, Kagome thought, her eyes widening, How could I be so stupid! I'm falling in love with Bankotsu!_

A/N: Hey, I'm back! Sorry I haven't written in awhile, alot of things have been happening. But, anyways, here is the next chapter. I am going to work harder on finishing this story, and the other one I am currently writing. So, enjoy! Please read and review, and thank you to all of those who have already reviewed, you give me inspiration to continue

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, the group set out for the northern mountains. Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Inuyasha and Kikyo walked with Kagome through the forest. Kagome was still embarassed, and kept her eyes away from Bankotsu. Instead, she turned her attention to Sesshomaru, asking him questions.

"Wouldn't it be faster if you transformed?" Kagome asked, "Like when you first saw me?"

"It would if there was only myself and another person," Sesshomaru answered, "But with so many people, it was quite a bit harder. Also, we do not exactly know where this Priestess Tsubaki is. Kikyo is leading us, and if we had all transformed, she wouldn't be able to speak, and tell us if we are headed in the right direction."

Kagome nodded, "Okay that makes sense. Wow, it's kind of wierd talking to you like this."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow raised, "And why is that?"

Kagome smiled a bit, "Well, the very first time I remember meeting you, you tried to kill me."

"Ah yes," Sesshomaru said, "I remember you telling me that I was not fond of Inuyasha in your memory. Tell me more about how I was."

Kagome nodded and began explaining, "Well, you are the same in some ways. Still stoic, and don't show your emotions much. But you are not hateful like then. Before, you hated humans and half-demons..."

Kagome continued to tell her story as they walked through the woods. Inuyasha and Kikyo also listened, fascinated. Kikyo started to feel slightly jealous. It was obvious that Kagome and Inuyasha had been close in Kagome's memory. It was equally obvious that Kagome had loved the half-demon.

Kikyo mentally shook her head, _I should not be feeling jealous. She could have kept things the way they were, and let me and Inuyasha be seperated again, but she decided to help both of us. She is selfless._

Kagome continued to chat as the others listened. After Kagome had stopped talking, Inuyasha had shaken his head.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha let out a slightly smile, "Well, in your memory, it seems like everyone keeps trying to kill me, doesn't it?"

Everyone laughed, and Kagome felt her heart warm again. She might never get Inuyasha now, but everyone's lives were much happier.

_Except my own, _Kagome thought sadly.

Kagome drifted into silence, while the others continued their conversation. Kagome slowed down without realizing it, her mind tumbling with thoughts of what she would do now. The others didn't seem to notice her slowing down, and were soon ahead of her, not aware that they were leaving Kagome behind. Kagome didnt' notice either, just kept walking slowly and thinking.

_What will I do if I am not able to go back? _Kagome thought to herself, _For that matter, what will I do if I can? I guess I would go back to being a normal girl. Doesn't sound as appealing as it once did. I'm so used to coming back in time, I'm not sure how I would handle not ever being able to come back. And I wouldn't see anyone from this time again..._

Bankotsu noticed that Kagome had fallen behind, and stopped to let her catch up with him. The other's continued on, not noticing. Jakotsu was busy fawning over Inuyasha, and glaring at Kikyo. Inuyasha was trying to keep his anger under control, while Kikyo was trying to help calm him. Sesshomaru wasn't paying much attention to anybody, just walked on in silence. Kagome, not watching where she was going, bumped right into Bankotsu. She let out a small suprised 'oof' and nearly fell. Bankotsu caught her by her arms, to steady her. Kagome's eyes traveled up, until they met with Bankotsu's. Remember the night before, Kagome blushed deeply, and looked down. Bankotsu smirked slightly, and tilted her head back up with his head.

"Why don't you stay in this time?" Bankotsu said, his voice quiet, "We are all your family now, and all of of us want you to stay. So stay, with me."

Kagome's eyes grew moist. Her heart was racing, and she didn't know what to say. A big part of her wanted to accept the offer, to stay and be with Bankotsu.

_I don't know what to do!_ Kagome thought desperately, _Í know I am falling in love with Bankotsu. I mean, even before, when he was the leader of the band of seven, I was attracted to him. I shouldn't have been, but I was. And now, here he is, alive, and not evil. And I love all of Inu Taisho's family. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Inukira... I could stay with them. But what about my own family? Will I ever see them..._

Her thought were cut of abruptly as Bankotsu once again lowered his mouth to hers. The kiss was not as gentle, and was much more demanding. Kagome felt heat pool in her stomach. Bankotsu's tongue stroked her lower lip, urging her to open her mouth. Kagome tried to fight it, but ended up sighing, and opening her mouth for him. Bankotsu didn't waste any time. He kissed her hard, his tongue tangling with her own. Kagome moaned slightly, low in her throat. Her arms lifted and wrapped around Bankotsu's neck. Bankotsu deepened the kiss, his arms encircling her waist, nearly lifting her off her feet. A slight cough got their attention, and they broke apart. Jakotsu, Inuyasha, and Kikyo were staring at them in suprise. Sesshomaru just smirked a little bit, not in the least suprised. He had great hearing, and had heard what Bankotsu had told Kagome last night. Kagome blushed a deep shade of red, but Bankotsu just smirked.

"So..." Jakotsu said slowly, "Does this mean you're staying."

Everyone besides Sesshomaru looked at her hopefully. Even though they didn't remember her from before, they were very fond of the sweet girl from the future. Kagome hesitated, not knowing. Finally, she made up her mind, and she didn't regret her decision when it came pouring out of her mouth.

"Yes!" she said, forcefully, "Yes, I am going to stay. I will miss my family, but there is no guarantee I'll be able to come back. I don't want to leave. I feel like I really belong here, in this time, with all of you."

Jakotsu let out a cheer, and rushed to Kagome, swinging her up in the air before lowering her and giving her a big hug. A big grin was on his face. Kagome laughed, feeling relieved now that she had made her decision. Inuyasha and Kikyo smiled at Kagome. Sesshomaru still had on an emotionless mask, but his eyes were warm.

"Well, since this was a pure waste of time," Sesshomaru said, turning to the direction of the castle, "We should probably head back to the castle and let everyone else know the good news. And also, Inukira will probably be moping, I had just arrived back before you came again, Kagome, and Inukira has missed me. I promised to spend some time with her, and now I will."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but was still smiling. "Much as I hate to say it," Inuyasha leaned towards Kagome and said, "Sesshomaru is Inukira's favorite. How anyone can be attached to that cold asshole is beyond me."

At one point in time, Inuyasha might have been serious, but Kagome saw the laughter in Inuyasha's eyes. Smiling, they all turned and headed back towards the castle. Sesshomaru stopped and sniffed the air. Inuyasha came up beside them and did the same, then growled.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Wolves," Kikyo said, also sniffing, "There are wolf demons close."

Almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth, the wolf demons came out of the woods. There were three wolf-demons that had human shapes, and a whole pack of wolves. Kagome's mouth dropped open as she looked at the three wolf-demons.

"Koga?" Kagome said, stunned, "Ginta? Hikkaku?"

Koga, leader of the wolf-demon tribe, looked her over, "How do you know who we are, girl?"

Koga's posture was threatening, so Inuyasha and Bankotsu immediatly put themselves between the wolf demons, and Kagome and Kikyo. Sesshomaru and Jakotus stood behind the women, as more wolves circled around them. Bankotsu was glaring angrily at Koga.

"How does she know our names?" Ginta whispered to Hikkaku.

"No clue," Hikakku answered.

"You better leave, before one of you get hurt," Inuyasha growled.

Koga smirked, "Yeah right, mutt. I want to know how she knows who we are. She is a human."

Inuyasha face clouded with anger at the insult. He nearly launched himself at Koga right then, but Kikyo put a placating hand on his arm, and he stopped.

"Look here, you mangy wolf," Inuyasha growled, "How she knows isn't any of your business, so just go away already."

Kagome let out a small squeek, then immediatly covered her mouth with her hand. Her head bowed, and her shoulder's were shaking. Kikyo noticed this and immediatly went to the younger girl's side.

"Kagome," Kikyo said worriedly, "Are you okay?"

That got everyone's attention, and they all turned towards her. Even Koga and the wolves were looking at her with puzzlement. Unable to stop herself, Kagome burst out laughing, holding her stomach. Everyone stared at her in shock, wondering if she had gone insane.

"I-I'm sorry," Kagome managed to choke out, still laughing, "It just...brought...back memories."

The confusion grew as Kagome continued to laugh.

Koga grew impatient, "Would you spit it out already? What the hell is so funny?"

Kagome managed to get her laughter under control, and explained about how her and her group had met Koga. She shortened the story quite a bit, but didn't leave out much. Bankotsu grew angry when she got to the part about Koga declaring his love for Kagome, but stayed quiet. When Kagome had finished telling the story, Koga looked thoughtful.

"Hmm," Koga said, then walked up to Kagome, looking at her closely, "Well, I guess I could have said that. You are very cute after all."

Bankotsu let out a slight growl, while Kagome blushed. Koga let out a smug smile.

"So, did you feel the same way about me?" Koga asked, "I mean, you are human, but I bet I could live with a mate like you."

Bankotsu let out another angrly growl, and started towards Koga.

"No, no," Kagome said quickly, "I am sorry, but I don't feel the same way about you. I am in love with...someone else."

Kagome blushed but glanced at Bankotsu. Bankotsu stopped, looking at Kagome. Then he smiled.

Koga gave a shrug, "Oh well," he said, "Worth a try. Well, I gotta go, see ya!"

With that, Koga took off, Ginta, Hikkaku, and the wolves following after. Kagome shook her head, a smile on her face. They turned and continued on their way. All of the sudden, their was a rush of movement. Jakotsu and Bankotsu threw themselves sideways. Inuyasha had Kikyo in his arms and jumped, while Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of Kagome, jumping with him. Kagome squeeked in suprise. Her eyes widened as she heard a familiar voice shout out right before a giant boomerang flew through where they had all been standing.

"Hiriakotsu!"

A/N: okey dokey, there was the 4th chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dislaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime.**_

A/N: here we goooooooo! chapter...uh...5! anyways, hope you enjoy, pls read and review, like always .

_Last Time:_

_All of the sudden, their was a rush of movement. Jakotsu and Bankotsu threw themselves sideways. Inuyasha had Kikyo in his arms and jumped, while Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of Kagome, jumping with him. Kagome squeeked in suprise. Her eyes widened as she heard a familiar voice shout out right before a giant boomerang flew through where they had all been standing._

_"Hiriakotsu!"_

**Chapter 5**

Kagome struggled to breath. One of Sesshomaru's arms was wrapped tightly around her rib cage as he pulled her out of the way of the giant boomerang.

_Sango! _Kagome thought in shock.

"Sango wait!" Kagome shouted.

The demon slayer caught the Hiriakotsu, riding on her demon cat, Kilala. The girl looked up in suprise as her name was shouted. The others were looking at Kagome, slightly confused. Then comprehension dawned on Kikyo's face.

"Oh!" Kikyo said, "You told us about her! The demon slayer that traveled with you!"

Kagome nodded, as well as she could while still being held in the air by Sesshomaru. The demon slayer looked at them, wary and confused.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, "I have never met her before in my life." she nodded towards Kagome.

"Uh, I'll explain everything, but first..." Kagome said, "Sesshomaru? Can you put me down now? I can't breathe..."

Sesshomaru set her down, and Bankotsu walked over to see if she was okay. Kagome gave him a smile then turned towards Sango. She was still watching them warily, flying above them on Kilala. Kagome tried to explain about her travels in time, but from the look Sango's face, she wasn't believing it.

"I am telling the truth," Kagome said, earnestly, "You come from the demon slayer village. The cat you are riding is Kilala, a two tailed demon. You have a younger brother named Kohaku!"

Sango looked at Kagome with suprise. Their village was very secret, no one knew about her brother, he hadn't even begun slaying yet.

"How do you know all of this?" Sango demanded.

Kagome let out a slight sigh, "I was telling you the truth, really."

Sango gave a nod, "Okay, I'll listen to you, but you only, none of the demons you are with."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both tensed at this, but Kagome immediatly agreed. Bankotsu pulled Kagome to the side.

"I don't like this," he whispered furiously, "You shouldn't go off alone with her."

Kagome smiled, "It'll be okay, she won't hurt me. She really is a good person."

He looked doubtful, but nodded. Kagome walked towards Sango, and held up her arm. Sango looked a bit suprised, but reached down and hauled Kagome up onto Kilala. Kagome sat behind her, and waved to the others. Kilala took off, heading over the forest. They found a deserted clearing and landed.

"Okay," Sango said, jumping off of Kilala, "Tell me how you know so much about me."

Kagome nodded and began her long explanation again. Sango stayed quiet through the whole thing. She paled a bit when kagome got to the part about Kohaku attacking her. Sango fidgetted a bit when Kagome was explaing about the perverted monk, Miroku, but stayed quiet. When Kagome finished, Sango shook her head slightly, her head swimming with all the informations he was just given. Kagome looked at her, slightly concerned. Sango flashed her a half-smile.

"Oh its okay," Sango reassured, "I believe you now. You would have to be telling the truth, to know about the cave, and about our village. I guess I owe you a great deal. Because of you, I still have my family."

Kagome smiled, "Everyone is much happier without Naraku around."

Sango nodded, looking thoughtful, "What about you though? What are you going to do now?"

Kagome blushed, "Well, I've decided to stay here, with Bankotsu..."

"Bankotsu?" Sango frowned, "Oh! The man with the cross on his forehead?"

Kagome nodded, still blushing. Sango smiled a bit, then stood up.

"I'll take you back to your friends," Sango said, "But I have to get back to my village. Come visit me sometime, ok?"

Kagome agreed and they took off on Kilala once more. Sango flew her back to where Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu were waiting. Kagome smiled and waved down at them. Sango let her off, and Kagome joined them still smiling. Bankotsu looked relieved, and swept Kagome up in a hug. As they again continued on their way, Kagome filled them in on the conversation she had with the demon slayer. With all the delays, it was getting late. The demons, and half-demons, in their group were having no problems. Bankotsu and Jakotsu also seemed to be unaffected, but Kagome was tiring. She made no comment as she followed the others. When she stumbled and nearly fell, the others finally noticed.

"Why didn't you say something?" Inuyasha said impatiently, "We could stopped before, stupid."

Kikyo smacked Inuyasha's arm, glaring at him. Kagome gave a slight smile. They decided to make camp. They set up near a hot spring, and Kagome decided to take a bath. She relaxed into the hot water, letting out a blissful sigh. As she was soaking, she heard a noise. Kagome climbed out of the bath, quickly putting her clothes back on. A man came out form behind a tree.

"Do not fear, young lady," the man said, "You need not fear me, for I am a simple monk."

Kagome blinked, "Miroku?"

A/N: okaaaaay, the end of another chapter hope you enjoyed. I'll have another one up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**_

A/N: HELLLLOOOOO!! I know some of you thought I had forgotten, but I haven't. I moved and didn't have a computer anymore so couldn't update. I'm so so so sorry for the delay on this story. I'll try and update again soon, but it might be awhile, this isn't my computer, don't have one still actually. sigh oh well, on with the story!!.

_Last Time:_

_"Do not fear, young lady," the man said, "You need not fear me, for I am a simple monk."_

_Kagome blinked, "Miroku?"_

**Chapter 6**

Miroku looked slightly confused, "You know of me somehow?"

"Uh," Kagome stuttered, her mind not fully working due to exhaustion, "Sorta, I guess. Why don't you come back to my camp with me and my friends, then I can explain."

Miroku smiled, "How very kind, I am very honored."

Kagome smiled back tiredly and headed back towards the camp.Miroku fell into step behind her, his eyes glued to her back end. Kagome was just too exhausted to notice her butt being ogled. As Kagome let out a yawn, she stumbled over a tree root, heading head first to the ground. Miroku caught her before she landed, helping steady her.

"Oh," Kagome said, a bit embarrassed, "Thank you, Mir..."

Kagome cut off with an indignant squeal as Miroku's hand wandered over her butt.

"Hentai!" (pervert)

SLAP!

Miroku massaged the red hand print across his cheek, a dreamy smile on his face. Rustling was heard, and Kagome's name was shouted.

_Uh-oh, _Kagome thought, _That's Bankotsu..._

Bankotsu soon came into sight, his eyes blazing.

"Who are you," Bankotsu growled at Miroku, "What are you doing to my Kagome."

Kagome's heart warmed at his words, but she was a little worried. Bankotsu looked ready to physically strangle the startled monk. Kagome quickly jumped to her feet, stepping in between the monk and Bankotsu.

"Its alright," Kagome said, a goofy smile on her face as she waved her hand in front of her, "I just tripped and Miroku caught me before I could fall."

"Miroku..." Bankotsu said slowly, a dawning look coming over his face, "That wouldn't be the perverted monk you told me about...would it?"

"Uh..." Kagome was at a loss for words.

"So I take it you do know me from somewhere," Miroku commented, "Although I must say, I would surely remember such a lovely women..."

Miroku cut off his words with a cough as he saw Bankotsu glaring at him.

Kagome sighed, "It's a really long story, and I'm really tired, why don't we go back to camp, and the others can explain..."

Both Miroku and Bankotsu nodded their heads and followed her back to the camp, where Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Inuyasha and Jakotsu were waiting. Introductions were made, and Miroku was filled in on Kagome's story. Kagome herself didn't participate much in the conversation. She was leaning against Bankotsu's chest, staring into the fire, completely content.

"That is quite a story," Miroku said, looking serious, "I just have one question..."

Kagome roused herself enough to look over at Miroku. She waited nervously for the question, he looked far too serious.

"Where can I find this Sango," Miroku asked.

Everyone in the group nearly fell over.

_Hasn't really changed, _Kagome thought to herself, _has he?_

Soon after, everyone settled in to sleep. Bankotsu was nestled against Kagome, holding her close. Bankotsu ran his hand up and down her arm, and pulled her closer. Kagome felt something semi-hard around her butt area. Her eyes, which had been drifting shut, abruptly snapped open again as she realized exactly WHAT was poking her.

"Bankotsu!" Kagome gasped in a whisper.

"Shh," he replied pulling her closer, and kissing her neck.

Kagome felt heat course through her body as his lips met her neck. He took a small, wicked nip, and she almost gasped out loud. He moved to her ear, nibbling softly. Kagome let out a small moan of pleasure. Encouraged, Bankotsu turned her over to her back, kissing her full on the mouth. Kagome melted against him, feeling right for the first time since the well started messing up. When they broke apart to catch their breathe, Bankotsu had a look of pure lust in his eyes. Kagome swallowed a bit, knowing what he was wanting to do.

"Are you sure?" Kagome said nervously, "what if one of the others wake up?"

"Then they will be polite and leave us alone. It will be alright as long as we are quiet," Bankotsu replied, "Unless you are not ready. If you aren't, I won't try to push or force you into it."

Kagome answered with a passionate kiss. That was the last sign Bankotsu needed. He rolled on top of her, staring down at her beatiful brown eyes. His hands went deftly up her skirt to pull her panties down her legs. Kagome lifted her hips, helping him. He then removed his pants, kneeling in between Kagome's legs. He pushed her skirt up high as he put his other hand in between her legs. Kagome let out a gasp as she felt him touching, rubbing, and finally, entering her. She was shaking, feeling like she was going to burn up, yet wanting more. Soon enough, Bankotsu fulfilled her wish. He slowly entered her, letting her get used to his size. Kagome gasped at the intrusion. He was very large, she wasn't sure if he was going to fit. After a quick flash of pain, the warmth and pleasure began to spread. Both Bankotsu and Kagome reached their climax at the same time. Kagome arched against him, crying out his name. Bankotsu quickly kissed her, silencing her screams. They both collapsed, and cuddled together again.

Kagome let out a sigh of pure happiness, her mind drifting off to sleep. Bankotsu watched Kagome's eyes flutter shut, as she sighed and fell asleep. He gently pushed a strand of hair out of her face, then leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Now that I've got you," Bankotsu whispered quietly, "I won't ever let you go again. No matter what happens, no matter how long I have to wait, you are mine now, Kagome."

The next morning, they parted ways with Miroku. Kagome had given him instructions on how to find Sango, and he planned on making his way towards her. The rest of them made their way back towards the castle. As they went through a clearing, they saw the Bone Eaters Well. Kagome sighed as she went to go look at it. The others watched her, sadness filling their faces. They all knew how much she missed her family on the other side. Kagome sighed as she turned to walk back towards the others.

At this moment, a large boar demon came barreling out of the woods, straight at Kagome! Kagome let out a shriek and fell backwards...into the well. Everyone let out a shout as they ran towards the well. Sesshomaru quickly dispatched of the demon, using his poison claw. All of them stared at the now destroyed well. Kagome was nowhere to be found.

"She went back..." Inuyasha said slowly, "And now, since the well is destroyed..."

"She can't get back here," Sesshomaru finished for him.

A/N: ooooooooooook, finally, chapter...uh...6! That's right, chapter 6 is finished! I will work on the next chapter, which will also be the conclusion. Im not sure when i'll be able to update, but I will ASAP!! Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews I have gotten so far, and please leave me some more!! I love reviews...I'm not going to beg for them though. sticks nose in air...okay I'll beg PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! gets down on knees


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: woooooooow, thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews!! Anyways, this is the last chapter of my story, but it will probably be a bit longer than the others. Anyways, hope you enjoy reading!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**_

_Last Time:_

_"She went back..." Inuyasha said slowly, "And now, since the well is destroyed..."_

_"She can't get back here," Sesshomaru finished for him._

**Chapter 7**

Bankotsu fell to his knees by the now destroyed well, heartbreak written all over his face. Jakotsu came and wrapped his brother in a hug, tears streaming down his own face. The rest of the group looked at the well in sadness. They had all grown fond of Kagome, and hadn't wanted her to leave. Eventually, they made their way back to the castle, and explained to Lord Inu Taisho and Lady Izayoi what happened. Lady Izayoi burst into tears, sadness making her heart hurt. Lord Inu Taisho was sad also, and wrapped his arms around Lady Izayoi.

"Well," he said, "There isn't anything we can do now, except hope that maybe she will be able to come back, like before. We may just have to wait for awhile..."

"I have a favor to ask you, Lord Inu Taisho," Bankotsu said.

"Of course."

"I promised I would wait for Kagome forever, but I need your help to do that..."

Kagome stood up at the bottom of the well, blinking in confusion. She remembered a demon coming for her...then falling...into the well! Kagome quickly looked up and gasped as she saw the familiar roof over the well. She quickly climbed out and jumped back in. She landed with a hard thump. No light surrounded her, the well had blocked off the past. She sat down, still inside the well, and cried.

_Why, _she thought to herself, _right when I had decided to stay, right when I had found the man I want to be with. Is it my destiny to always be unhappy?_

Eventually, Kagome had no tears left. Sighing, she stood up and climbed out of the well. She went inside the house, greeted by her family. They all looked at her in shock when she again burst into tears. Finally, Kagome managed to get her story out to her family. Her mother was sympathetic, and took Kagome upstairs to bed. Kagome sighed again.

_I'll try to go back tomorrow, _she promised herself, drifting off to sleep.

Three Months Later

Kagome had tried every single day for three months to get the well to open for her, without success. She tried one more time before it was time for her appointment. Again, nothing happened. Kagome sighed and climbed out, heading towards the car. She knew something was wrong with her but didn't know what it was. She was gaining weight, and was eating a lot, but she also felt sick most of the time. Her mother had grown concerned and had made an appointment for her to see a doctor.

Kagome sat on the examination table nervously, waiting for the doctor to come back and tell her the results of her tests. She was still in the paper gown she had been told to change into. The doctor came bustling in, looking at her chart.

"Well," the doctor started, "I know what is wrong, Miss Higarashi."

Kagome fidgeted, "Okay, what is it?"

"You are three months pregnant."

Kagome felt her mouth drop open in shock. Not once during the three months had she imagined that she could be pregnant. Suddenly it seemed obvious, her missed periods, the nausea, the gaining weight.

"So, there are several things we need to do," the doctor said, "First, you need to start taking some prenatal vitamins, I'll get you a prescription, and you will have to have another checkup in about a month. Around that time, we can schedule the ultrasound..."

Kagome barely paid any attention to what the doctor was saying. Her hand went to her stomach, awe written on her face.

_I'm going to have a baby, _she thought, still shocked, _I'm going to have Bankotsu's baby. Even...even if I never see him again, at least I will have this precious gift._

The months went by and Kagome kept growing in size. She had the ultrasound, and found out that she was having a little girl. She was still sad that she couldn't go back through the well, but tried to make herself happier, for the baby's sake. Her mother supported her without a second thought.

Kagome walked down the street, holding a couple of grocery bags in her hands. It was freezing out, and Kagome was puffing slightly. Her belly was so large she couldn't see her feet. The doctor told her she was getting close to her time. Suddenly, one of the bags ripped and the contents went rolling everywhere down the sidewalk. Kagome sat down on the curb abruptly, letting out a string of curses.

"Sorry, little one," Kagome said, rubbing her belly, "You didn't hear that."

Kagome let out a sigh of frustration as she felt tears come to her eyes.

"Dammit, its cold and I'm tired, and I can't even carry groceries without something going wrong!"

She was too busy ranting to notice a figure coming up behind her.

"And stupid hormones are making me cry all the time, and I'm huge and..."

"And you never looked better," a deep voice interrupted her.

Kagome let out a gasp and turned to look behind her. Standing behind her was Bankotsu, a smile on his face, looking the exact same as when she had left him. Kagome blinked then shook her head, wondering if hallucinating was a part of pregnancy. Slowly, and very clumsily, she got to her feet. She took a step forward and put her hand on his arm.

"Bankotsu..." she whispered, "Is it really you?"

Bankotsu gave a smirk, then wrapped her up in his arms. Kagome started crying again, clinging to him as if he would disappear at any moment. Finally, she let go and stepped back, wiping the tears from her face.

"But," she said, "I don't understand, you're in this time...how?"

"I'll explain when I get you home," he answered.

He raised his hand and almost immediately a limo came into sight. Kagome was stunned into silence as he helped her in.

"Take us home, Jeff," Bankotsu said to the driver.

The driver let out a nod and pulled away. Not too long afterwards, they drove past a gate into a long sweeping driveway. Kagome let out a gasp as the limo stopped in front of a huge mansion.

"This is where you live?" Kagome asked, incredulous.

"Well," Bankotsu replied, "I'm not the only one, come on."

Kagome followed him up the stairs to the large doorway. Stepping inside, she let out a gasp. The place was huge!

"Kagome!"

"Kagome, you're here!"

Kagome face broke into a grin as she saw Jakotsu running towards her. Slightly behind him was a women, running towards her also. Kagome blinked.

"Inukira?" Kagome asked, "Is that really you?"

Inukira grinned as her and Jakotsu gave her hugs, "Yep, I've grown since you last saw me huh?"

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, you sure have!"

Soon after, more people came into the large entrance hall. Inuyasha and Kikyo came, each giving her a hug, making comments on her size. Lord Inu Taisho and Lady Izayoi came after them. Lady Izayoi was crying with happiness. Kagome was feeling overwhelmed. Tears were running down her face as she was greeted warmly.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, noticing there was someone missing.

Inuyasha smirked, "He'll be down soon, he's a little busy with his wife, they are trying to have another baby."

Kagome blinked, "Wait...another baby? He's already had one? Really? Wow, who is he married to? I can't wait to meet her..."

"I think you already have, before you started messing with the past," Sesshomaru's voice came down the stairs.

Kagome looked up at him. Standing by him was a young looking women with a little girl standing slightly behind her. The little girl looked like the women, except she had silver hair, amber eyes, and two white dog ears. Kagome's eyes widened as it dawned on her. The young women looked exactly like an older version of Rin.

"Rin?" Kagome asked, suprised.

The young women smiled, "Yes, I am Rin. I have heard a lot about you. From what I'm told, you are the reason that me and Sesshomaru are together."

Kagome looked confused, "I don't see how..."

"You told me all about myself from before," Sesshomaru said, "You also mentioned her. Well, on one of my trips, I happened to run into her, before she got attacked by wolves. I took her into my care, and eventually fell in love with her."

Kagome clapped her hands together, "That is so wonderful!"

Sesshomaru's eyes went down to her bulging belly, "So, it seems like you are about to have a baby, who is the father?"

Everyone turned to look at Kagome. Kagome looked puzzled. Who else's would it be? And why would he be asking...

"Oh," Kagome said, finally getting it, "Oh! No! It is Bankotsu's. I came back through the well about 9 months ago, and I was already pregnant."

Relief was evident on Bankotsu's face. He had thought it was his, but it was nice to be sure.

"I still don't understand," Kagome said finally, "I mean, Rin, Jakotsu and Bankotsu are human. How are you all alive now?"

"Well," Bankotsu started, "When you disappeared again, I went to Lord Inu Taisho and asked him if he would exchange blood with me, so that I could live for as long as he does. I knew that I would eventually meet with you again if I was patient. Jakotsu decided to do the same, since he wanted to see you as well. And, of course, Rin exchanged with Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome lept into Bankotsu's arms, happiness written all over her face. Kagome stood back and looked up at him.

"By the way," Kagome said, "We are having a girl. And soon, my water just broke."

Needless to say, the next few hours were hectic. All of them joined her at the hospital. There were many startled looks at the strange appearance of many of them. Inuyasha, Kikyo and Rin's daughter wore caps to hide their ears. Several hours later, Kagome was holding her new baby in her arms, Bankotsu sitting next to her.

"So," Bankotsu said, "What are we going to name her?"

"I was thinking Aiko." Kagome responded.

"Little love," Bankotsu said, "How fitting."

THE END

A/N: there we goooooo!! the last chapter, I really hope it was up to your standards. Anyways, let me know what you think!


End file.
